


Sex Bomb

by InkSplatterM



Series: Sex Bomb [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tom jones - Freeform, and Plushenko did a program to Sex Bomb, because Victor is based off of Plushenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplatterM/pseuds/InkSplatterM
Summary: Yuuri gets caught watching one of Victor's old routines.





	

Yuuri clicked around on YouTube. His mind was wandering so he automatically followed links to clips of Victor’s past performances. Most of the clips were pretty standard Victor fare. If Victor could be called standard.

There was one thumbnail that had Victor in a red and black costume, with broad shoulders, that Yuuri had to say that he’d not seen before. An amazing feat in and of itself, because Yuuri had watched just about all of Victor’s performances.

“Sex bomb, sex bomb, you’re my sex bomb…”

Yuuri covered his mouth with one hand. Did he really just watch that? He played it again from the beginning. It was for an all-stars exhibition and … oh. Oh wow. Under the jacket was a fake muscle shirt. Victor hammed up for the crowd, winking and flirting with the audience. His hips gyrated as he went around the ice, letting people wonder when, or if, he was going to lose another piece of clothing next.

He did, leaving him skating in the muscle suit and a shiny gold speedo.

“No, don’t get me wrong, ain’t gonna do you no harm, no, this bomb’s made for loving and you can shoot it far…”

Yuuri played the video again.

“What’s this?”

Yuuri slapped shut his laptop, hoping beyond hope that Victor hadn’t seen the screen. “Nothing, nothing.”

“I see. Well, then, that means we can get back to the rink, yes?”

“Sure…” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief before he picked up his skates.

Except on the way there, Victor was singing, “And baby you can turn me on, oh, baby you can turn me on.”


End file.
